The girl, the boy and the wolf
by wolfgurl6
Summary: Derek and Stiles were finally happy. But something was missing. And that something might just be Veronica. Derek/Stiles/OC. Yes in this story Derek does share :L
1. I Want You Now

**Hey all you Teen Wolf lovers! This is my first ever TEEN WOLF story so I hope you like it.**

**Just a quick reminder this is also my first M rated story so if I suck please tell me and I'll try my hardest to make it better :L Also there will be a few OCs so please let me know how you feel about them.**

**It's set a week after 'Code-Breaker'. This story is slash, so if you don't like don't read.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>It had all started a week after the Alpha – aka. Peter Hale – was killed.<p>

The event – unfortunately – left an aftermath. Because of Peter's attack on Lydia she had become a werewolf. Jackson was also turned, by Derek after killing the Alpha. The two short-tempered blondes also – with no help at all – became mates. And Scott... Well, Scott had figured out – with the help of Stiles werewolf knowledge – that Allison was in fact his mate. The two had been almost inseparable since they found out.

And Stiles... He didn't feel any better than before. He missed Derek. Even though he ruined his best friend's only chance turn back to human, stupidly turned Jackson and threatened him at every chance he got. He still felt an attraction to the older wolf. Of course he would never tell Derek that. He'd – quote – 'rip his throat out... with his teeth.'

_"And __oh __God __just __having __those __lips __on __my __neck.__" _Stiles thought, feeling a slight bulge form in his pants._ "__Oh __god __just __to __have __him __to-__" _Stiles was snapped out of his thoughts by a shake on his shoulder.

"Dude, try to concentrate on something... Else," Scott whispered into his ear, smelling his arousal.

"_Shit.__"_ Stiles thought. _"__Think, __dead __puppies. __Dead __puppies. __Dead __puppies.__" _He chanted in his head closing his eyes to concentrate.

It wasn't long until his hot feeling returned to normal and he opened his eyes to find his teacher looking over at him. Clearly not impressed.

"Mr. Stillinski, would you come back to earth with us please?" Mr. Harris asked annoyed that not even Stiles could stay awake in his class.

"Umm yes sir," Stiles responded not in the mood to make a smart remake. "Sorry Mr. Harris."

"Just don't let it happen again," Mr. Harris replied turning back to writing on blackboard.

The rest of Stiles' day was a usual. Classes went by and he pretended to listen knowing that he would just have to study a lot harder to make up for it. Lunch came and Scott suggested that the two of them see what was going on with Derek.

When the final bell rang Stiles rushed out of class to meet Scott at his car. His heart was beating in his chest. They were going to see Derek after not hearing a word from him since the night of the prom. Stiles tried his hardest his excitement.

Scott was already leaning against Stiles' car. Backpack slung over his shoulder and his glance on Allison getting into herb car across the lot.

"You ready?" Stiles asked his troubled looking friend.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Scott replied as Stiles unlocked the car doors both boys hopping inside. Stiles started his Jeep and they made their way to Derek's house.

* * *

><p>Derek heard the car before it even pulled up. When he heard a door shut the wind blew through the crack under the front door.<p>

He'd know that scent anywhere… Stiles.

The guy of his dreams. The one person who made him truly scared. The one who made his heart leap and his body tingle.

But he'd never it to Stiles. So he would always threaten him, make him scared. Make Stiles hate him. It was for his own good. If he was with Derek he would be in constant danger.

"_But __that __was __before.__" _The wolf inside him growled wanting to touch and feel the young human boy. _"__We __are __the __Alpha __now. __We __can __protect __him.__"_ His inner-wolf urged. _"__Please!__"_

"Derek," a voice called out for him, taking him away from his thoughts.

"Derek, are you here?" Stiles called out again. A pang hit his chest thinking that the wolf wouldn't come out to see him.

"Derek, I know you're here," Scott said, knowing Derek was hiding just behind the staircase. "I can smell you."

"Leave now!" Derek shouted appearing out of nowhere almost giving Stiles a heart attack.

"B-b-b-b-u-ut b-bu-t-t," Stiles stuttered not wanting to leave.

"Not you." Derek held up his hand pointing at Stiles. He moved his hand now looking – and pointing – at Scott, eyes flashing red with fury.

"You… Leave!"

"No," Scott replied looking Derek straight in the eye.

"I wouldn't challenge my Alpha like that if I was you," Derek replied, voice deep and husky full of power and leadership.

Scott slowly shrank away til he was pressed up against the door.

"Leave!" Derek commanded.

Scott shot out of the house without a second glance. He ran and ran til he reached his house.

"_Shit__" _He thought out loud.

* * *

><p>Once Derek knew Scott was out of earshot he slowly turned and faced Stiles. Before Stiles could register what was going to happen to him, Derek pounced.<p>

Stiles was now looking up at Derek – the guy of his wildest dreams – straddling his thighs and leaning closer to him. Derek took it upon himself to bring Stiles closer. He quickly connected their lips and before he knew it their tongues were battling as their hearts raced.

Stiles knew Derek would win and once he remembered he let the wolf take control. But what Derek didn't expect was for Stiles to buck up causing their straining cocks to rub up against each other causing friction.

When Stiles bucked up Derek was completely taken off guard. He moaned into Stiles' mouth letting him know that he wanted more.

Pushing harder against him, Derek leaned forward and rubbed his throbbing erection against Stiles. The young teen was caught off guard and deeply groaned into the kiss. But before he could beg for more they were flipped over.

Derek was placed under Stiles. The human's thighs were now wrapped around Derek's hips their groins lightly touching.

"Derek, give me more," Stiles moaned in a voice Derek thought only existed in his dreams.

"_He__'__s __our __mate. __Take __him! __Make __him __OURS!__" _The tattooed man's inner-wolf howled making him stop what he was doing to Stiles.

"What's wrong?" Stiles asked concerned about why Derek would stop pleasuring him.

"I should explain…"

* * *

><p>"So, I'm your... mate?" Stiles asked unsure of why he was asking after all Derek had said.<p>

"Yes." Derek replied. They were sitting in Derek's bedroom. One of the few areas of the house that he had redone. Stiles was sitting cross-legged at the end of Derek's bed facing the older werewolf who was seated in front of him on a chair brought over from the desk.

His room was simple. His room was made up of white ceilings and walls to bring out the deep brown furniture. A built in closet accommodated one of the walls and a window was situated on the opposite. The king-sized bed was pushed underneath the window and a deep brown writing desk took up the wall on its right. Books upon books lined the shelves and papers were littered all over the desktop. A flat screen was carefully placed on the opposite wall. The soft carpet was a dark chocolately colour and reached every corner of the room. The bed – in which Stiles was seated on – was covered in white sheets and pillows of all different shades of brown were placed under the wooden window frame.

"Then why are you always threatening me?" Stiles asked.

Derek took a deep breath and blurted out what he had wanted to say since the day he met the teen.

"Because I was scared… I was afraid of loving you."

"Why?" Stiles asked in a shaken voice, cutting off what he was about to say.

"I didn't want you to get hurt. In my world, danger is everywhere. I was just trying to protect you."

The room was silent. Not a sound. Derek looked over to the right not wanting to meet Stiles' gaze.

Stiles looked at his wolf and before he chickened out he leaned forward and lightly brushed his lips against the older mans.

At first Derek didn't move, to shocked by Stiles' actions. The he dove in. He opened his mouth and lightly prodded at the lips on the young teen asking for entrance with his tongue which was gladly accepted.

The kiss depended. Long slow movements full of love and passion took over the young mens mouths.

After what seemed like forever Stiles pulled out needing air. Panting for breath the young lacrosse player whispered.

"I love you."

"I love you too." Derek replied. "Much more than you will ever know." Then he leaned into the rest of their magical evening.

* * *

><p><strong>WOW almost 1,500 words for the first chapter. I feel proud :D<strong>

**I hope you guys liked the story.**

**Please review and tell me what you think.**

**Love Neneh xx**


	2. Something's Missing

**WOW! Guys, thank you so much. Your response to the story blew me away. I couldn't believe how many of you pressed to 'story alert' button for the story. I wanted to say a really BIG thank you to you all by updating as quick as I could. Next chapter after this may take a bit of time because of exams BUT that is why I have published chapter 2 – Something's missing – so fast :D**

**By the way the next chapter has already been finished so I'll try to get that up as soon as humanly possible.**

**I hope you enjoy the rest of the story :)**

**AN: This is about a month after Stiles and Derek's make-out session AND**

**Veronica is introduced in this chapter. Watch out for her arrival.**

**Peace!**

* * *

><p>It had been a month since Stiles and Derek got together. Of course their relationship had been kept a secret from the rest of the pack. The night that they confused their love for each other, Derek marked Stiles as his.<p>

But both boys were feeling as though something was missing. Stiles had been searching for something. Looking through every werewolf book he could get his hands on to try and find out how to get rid of the tiny hole in his heart. Derek was just confused. He got what he wanted. And he knew he wanted Stiles... Badly. But now that the void in his chest was filled he couldn't help but think that something wasn't quite right. That they weren't quite perfect yet.

But they wouldn't tell each other. They wouldn't wreck what they had. They wouldn't hurt each other. No matter what.

Stiles was lounging around at home, not long after his dad went to work, he got a text from Derek.

_Hey babe_

_Why don't you come over tonight?_

_We could watch Transformers. Your favourite right?_

_Let me know._

_Love Derek xx_

He quickly sent Derek a reply.

_Sure Derek. Be there soon :D_

_Love you too_

_Stiles xx_

He then ran up stairs, grabbed the first jacket he could find, grabbed his car keys and ran out the door.

Half an hour after Stiles left his place he arrived at Derek's house. He quickly jumped out of his Jeep and ran up the porch into Derek's arms.

"Hey babe," Derek whispered into the crook of Stiles' collarbone.

"Hey," Stiles replied tightening his hold on Derek's neck and resting his head on the werewolf's chest.

"So… What do you want to do tonight? Watch a movie… make-out?" Derek asked with a mischievous smile on his devilishly handsome face.

He attacked Derek's lips and asked, "Does that answer your question?"

Derek quickly grabbed Stiles legs and wrapped them around his waist. He then placed his hands on Stiles' ass while slipping his tongue into the teen's mouth.

Stiles wrapped his arms around the older wolf's neck while – also – slipping his tongue in deeper.

The two boys then – being moved by Derek – went into the awaiting house.

Somehow the door had shut behind them as Derek led Stiles down the hall and into the bedroom.

Once inside the room Stiles jumped off of Derek and ran over to his bed. Derek quickly followed him to the bed and put him on his lap as the teen began to straddle his hips.

After a few minutes Stiles pulled back needing air. While he breathed Derek used his nose to nuzzle the lacrosse player's neck.

"Derek?" Stiles asked his voice sounding as if he were asking if it was really his wolf playing around with him.

"Yes Stiles?" Derek asked wondering what the young human would want.

"Can we watch Transformers 2 tonight?"

Stiles reply cause Derek to chuckle and slightly pull away.

"Sure."

* * *

><p>About two hours later the movie ended. The boys found themselves silently lying on Derek's bed while spooning. They still faced the TV even though the screen was black.<p>

Derek's head was rested in the crook of Stiles neck listening to his steady heart beat.

"What are you thinking?" Derek asked breaking the soft silence.

"I-," Stiles started but was quickly cut off by the door bell ringing.

"Uhh," Derek huffed while getting up from his spot behind Stiles.

"Just a second!" Stiles called out. He also got up and off the bed following Derek out of the bedroom.

When they got to the front of the house Derek quickly met Stiles lips before opening the door.

Standing on the front porch of the Hale house was a teenage girl – around Stiles age – soaking wet. Her light brown, crazily curly hair was damp and clamped to her heart shaped face. Her bright hazel eyes were wide and flickered from Derek to Stiles and back again. Her lips plump and nose slightly wide at the bottom. In front of her chest was a large backpack full of what the boys could only guess was clothing. Behind her was a matt black BMW being hit by buckets of rainfall. They could see through the tinted windows it was full of bags and boxes.

The girl dropped her backpack to show her dripping wet clothes clinging to her curvaceous figure. She wore a pair of blue skinny jeans turned black from the rain, a light white tee with the words _'__Part__of__the__pack__'_ printed in black across the front. A denim jacket covered her arms and shoulders while her feet were covered by black and white high-top converses (Chuck Taylor's) placed over her jeans.

When she opened her mouth to speak a voice soft like velvet and a bright smile accompanied her words.

"Hi Derek, I'm Veronica. You might not remember me though…" – she took a step forward – "May I come in?"

* * *

><p><em><span>Derek's P.O.V<span>_

I stood there utterly speechless. The last time I saw Veronica was a week before the fire. She was only ten years old. I had missed her and thought about her every so often. Laura and I had lost touch with the Lightwoods after the fire but my wolf had always felt a strange liking to the girl.

Stiles moved to take the girl's hand.

I looked down at the small amount of skin peeking out from under her jacket when she took my lover's hand. There on her wrist was her second mate mark.

Before I could register what was happening the wind changed.

Just like that I got a whiff of her scent – my eyes bleeding red – "Mine," I whispered before grabbing the young girl and pushing her up against the closet wall.

* * *

><p><em><span>Veronica's P.O.V<span>_

I looked over at the boy beside Derek. He flashed me a smile.

"_Oh__my__God,__he__'__s__gorgeous.__"_ I thought to myself.

He took a step towards me, stretched out his hand and took mine.

"Umm… Hi Veronica. I-I'm S-stiles."

"Stiles… What an original name," I mentally giggled.

But before I could respond Derek whispered.

"Mine," then he lunged at me.

* * *

><p><em><span>Stiles' P.O.V<span>_

I looked over at the pretty girl standing on Derek's porch.

"She's beautiful… Wait what am I saying – thinking – I love Derek." I mentally cursed myself.

I flashed her a smile, walked up to her and introduced myself.

"Umm… Hi Veronica. I-I'm S-stiles." I took her hand.

"_God what was that? A spark?"_

But before she could reply to me Derek whispered in his wolf voice – "Mine." – and grabbed her arm.

* * *

><p><em><span>Third Person P.O.V<span>_

Veronica was pulled very violently over to the wall.

Derek ripped his shirt over his head as he began kissing the girl's neck and placed his hands on her hips. Her jacket was soon discarded as Derek began to trail lower. Ver's fingers trailed down Derek's abs and back up his chest to his face. Her hands soon found his hair and pulled his lips up to meet hers. After their mouths and tongues passionately danced Derek went back to working marks onto Veronica's neck.

Stiles was in complete and utter shock. Derek. _His_ Derek. Was kissing that girl! Did he know her? Were they friends once? Lovers!

He didn't know why he was still stand there. Tears rolled down his cheeks and he furiously wiped them away before heading for the door.

Veronica saw Stiles' movements and tried to push Derek away. But her werewolf strength was no match against his. So she tried to coax him off of her with words.

"Derek," she panted. "Stop!" He didn't.

"Derek!" She tried again. He looked up at her, his eyes full of lust and wanting. Ver cocked her head at Stiles' direction. He was frozen – holding his breath – at the front door. His gaze focused on them.

"He doesn't understand," she whispered.

Derek looked over at Stiles. His puffy, red eyes and tear stricken cheeks said it all. He stepped away from Veronica and took a small step towards his disappointed lover.

Stiles took one step backwards. His face showed it all. The pain. The betrayal. The hurt… It was all etched across his features.

"Please," Derek begged. Tears filled his eyes and his stare screamed for forgiveness. "Let me explain."

Stiles' face didn't change.

"No."

Both boys turned towards the sound of the voice. The girl – Veronica – was still standing near the wall and her face was a goldfield of determination.

"Let me explain."

* * *

><p><strong>Yaaaaay! Second chapter up and running.<strong>

**I hope you all like the story and I really hope you like Veronica.**

**Next chapter is gonna be about her past and why she is here – At Derek's house – so that should be up in about a week. My beta – Nivaaz – is still reading the chapter for me because it's very long :D**

_**Also on my profile there is a link to a picture of Veronica's car.**_

**Anyways here is a little bit of the next chapter to get y'all skied up:**

_The kiss started off slow. Awkward movements before they got into a good rhythm. They moved their lips for an agonizingly long time unit they needed to breath._

_When they moved their heads slightly away from each other they heard a low growl and turned towards the direction of the sound._

**Awesome!**

**Love you all and I hope that little snippet of the next chapter satisfied you.**

**Neneh xx**


	3. The Explanation

**Hey guys sorry for the late update but because this chapter is soooooooo long and I had exams on it's taken me longer to get it up. So very very sorry about that. But onto a brighter note exams are now OVER so I can get the rest of the chapters written and up much quicker. **

**Also I just wanted to say thank you to all my followers and reviewers of the story it means so much to me to know that you guys like it so much. Please tell me if the explanation sucks or if the story doesn't really make sense because I would like to improve on my explaining and fix up the story if need be.**

**_P.S._ Cameron's last name is for my beta – Nivazz – she badly wanted that to be his last name so I submitted and let her have what she wanted.**

**_Special AN:_ I would like to give my two reviewers – **_LowlifeTheory & Roxie I do byte_**– the chance to have a scene or line or… WHATEVR YOU WANT put into the story. So if either of you would like to see something special please PM me to tell what you would like me to conjure up for you.**

**Anyways onto the story in 3… 2… 1**

* * *

><p>"What do you want to know first?"<p>

The three-person group was situated in Derek's room. Derek and Veronica were seated at the end of the bed with Stiles sitting on the desk chair across from them. All eyes were on Veronica as they waited for her explanation.

"Ver?" Derek asked. "Why are you here?"

"I'm yours and Stiles' mate," she responded with clarity. Clearly knowing what she was saying.

"What's a second mate?" Stiles asked a little bit shocked and unstable from the whole situation.

Veronica took a breath before she answered Stiles question.

"A second mate is a person – marked at birth – to be in love with two people. One or both of those people would be a born werewolf. A second mate is very rare and is only with same sex couples of their opposite sex. So because you are both boys, I'm your second mate. I have to carry the pups. Only Alpha's and their mates ever get a second mate and even then Alpha's with lovers of their gender are rare. A second mate is there to help the mate is there to help the mates have children… But they are also like second lovers. You should feel complete?"

Silence wasted over them before Veronica broke it again.

"Don't you feel complete?"

The question had left the two lovers speechless. Of course it was true. They both felt it. The holes in their hearts were 100% filled and nothing felt wrong. Everything felt… right.

"Yeah," Stiles replied looking Veronica in the eyes. "I feel complete."

"Me too," Derek admitted. Both the teen's eyes went to him.

"I've missed you Derek," Veronica replied. "I thought..." she whispered with tears in her eyes, "I thought I'd lost you to the fire."

The sadness and guilt in Derek's eyes were clearly visible for both of his lovers to see. He didn't care. He wanted them to see.

"I'm sorry, Ver. I should have told you."

"No, don't worry. My parents said that you and Laura couldn't deal with living in the same place. They told me you had to leave without word: I accepted it." She paused, "But, not a day went by when I didn't think of you. They didn't tell me you had returned… Until it was the only choice they had left." Ver started to cry and Derek quickly put his arm around her. She cried, loud and scratchy into his shoulder. Sobs of pain and betrayal filled the otherwise silent air.

After almost twenty minutes she stopped crying pulling out of Derek's arms mostly because of Stiles' jealous gaze but also to give herself space.

"Veronica… What happened?" Stiles asked.

"Well," she started while wiping tears off her face. "It all started about a month ago."

* * *

><p>"I had two best friends. Cameron Germanotta and… Cassidy Wayland. We were outsiders. People liked us and all but there was something about us that put them on edge. They thought it was our sexualities.<p>

If only they knew the truth. We all had something to do with werewolves. Me: The born werewolf of the group. The leader. The one in charge. Cameron: He was changed the summer before high school."

"Who changed him?" Stiles loudly interrupted.

Veronica took a deep breath before answering. "We don't know. We thought that it may have been a lone wolf. But we just accepted that he was changed. He was, sorry, _is_ the first member of my pack. My beta."

"Does his family know?" Derek asked worried about the safety of their new pack.

"My parents told his parents. To keep him safe but he has an older brother that lives in New York. He doesn't know."

"Okay," Derek replied. "Please continue."

"And then there was Cassidy: My parents told us her family is full of hunters. We took her in to make sure we weren't put on their hit lists. She didn't about her family… At the time.

One night we were at a party. Cameron left early but Cassidy and I stayed. We got really drunk and went back to her peace for the night… She told me that she loved me. I was drunk and I wasn't thinking straight. I told her I loved her too. And I... I made love her.

We woke up the next morning and I told her that we couldn't be together because of the whole wolf mate thing and she accepted it.

A month later I started dating this guy. Elias Morgenstern. He was connected to a murder that had happened in town and I wanted to protect him from harm. Cassidy didn't realize what was really going on. She thought that I didn't love her and _that_ was why I wouldn't date her.

She told her parents about me and Cameron. She told them everything. Every little secret we shared about werewolves was spilled that night… They told her about the hunters and how she was one of them. They told her we lied to her and that we were using her to get ahead. She was furious. She lied to them and told them that _we _were killing people. Cassidy betrayed us and it was my entire fault."

"Ver," Derek whispered in a sympathic voice.

"Just don't," Ver replied as he tried to pull her into his arms. She took a deep breath and continued speaking.

"While that was going on Elias and I had gone out into the woods. I went out there looking for clues to find the wolf that committed the murder and he followed me. I was halfway through the forest when he showed himself. I couldn't send him back on his own… But I should of.

We got to where I was going not long after. The whole while getting there he asked lots of questions that I didn't answer. He got really frustrated with me and went to leave but the lone wolf stopped him.

He was one killing people. He was the one getting us into trouble. HE is the reason my parents are DEAD!"

She howled. Loud and piercing full of longing and despair. Her eyes closed.

Derek quickly wrapped his arms around the haunted girl as she started to shift.

"Ver. Veronica, please! Calm down," Derek pleaded in a soft but controlling voice. "Ver, please. Before you lose control and hurt Stiles."

When she heard the name of her other mate she slowly calmed. Veronica looked up and met Stiles' sympathic but scared gaze.

"I'm sorry," she whispered looking into those big, brown human eyes.

"It's okay," Stiles replied getting up out of his seat and sitting beside her on the bed. He pulled her into his arms and whispered.

"Sh, sh. S'alright. We'll look after you Ver."

Veronica looked up into Stiles' eyes.

"You called me Ver."

"That is your nickname right?" Stiles replied thinking that he may have gotten it wrong.

"Yes," she replied before he leaned down and captured her lips in his.

The kiss started off slow. Awkward movements before they got into a good rhythm. They moved their lips for an agonizingly long time unit they needed to breath.

When they moved their heads slightly away from each other they heard a low growl and turned towards the direction of the sound.

There was Derek: Eyes flashing red, canines bared and claws almost half the length of his fingers. He growled again. Low and throaty.

"Derek, what's wrong?" Ver asked fearing for Stiles' safety. She moved her body in front of her mate blocking Stiles' view of Derek.

When Stiles was out of sight Derek quickly snapped out of his possessive state.

"Sorry. Alpha-thing," Derek replied looking slightly embarrassed.

"Okay," Ver said moving her body so that Stiles could be seen again.

"You alright Derek?" Stiles' asked his obviously troubled werewolf boyfriend.

"Yeah, I'm fine… Ver you need to tell us everything that happened."

She once again took a deep breath before she continued her story.

"The lone wolf attacked Elias before I could react. Killed him instantly. I couldn't save him. I ran as fast as I could to tell my parents but when I got there they had something to tell me. The Wayland's had set out to find us. They accused us for the murder. My mother told me that we had to pack up some stuff and leave so I ran to my room and did what she told me to do. When I went back downstairs to pack my stuff in the car a shot rang out. My parents told me to hurry and get my stuff to leave. My father pulled my mother into his arms and kissed her passionately before she jumped into the car too scared to glance back. I went over to him. My father. The man, who made me, raised me and loved me. I kissed him on the cheek. Hugged him tight. And said goodbye before getting into the passenger seat of my mother's car. That was the last time I ever saw my dad…

My mother drove me as far and as fast as she could. Before it hit her."

_*Flashback*_

_**Veronica's P.O.V**_

Mum drove down the long, concrete road to who-know-where at the speed of 120 kilometres an hour. The trees covered both sides of the road as if the paved track had sliced right through the forest.

I looked over at mum. Her long, jet black hair was out and framed her delicate face. Her eyes, two deep pools of joy and happiness, darkened and hardened by the current situation. Her long slender legs pushed the pedals of the car and her lengthy, slightly muscular arms controlled the steering wheel.

How I had always wished that I would look like her but now at this time and place I couldn't of cared less/

I kept watching her. She kept her eyes on the road. This silence was kept until mum broke it again.

"I can't believe this," she whispered. "Us! Our family! Being accused of murder! We've never done anything wrong!" She yelled. Hitting her hands on the steering wheel she let out a pained howl. The car screeched to a stop forcing me to almost fly out the wind-screen.

"Mum, what's wrong!" I yelled scared of everything that could be wrong.

"He's gone." Was all that she said – whispered – in a voice full of pain and heartache.

"Who," I replied even though I already knew the answer.

"Your father… He's gone."

We sat there. Too broken to cry. Too pained to move. Mum once again lifted the silence.

"I'm going to go back."

"What!" I yelled, "Why? You'll be killed too! Mum, please don't go."

"I'm going to die in twenty-four hours anyway," she replied getting out of the car.

"What?" I asked while following her out of the car.

"If a wolf dies their mate dies with them. My mate is _dead_. If I try to live on I'll die within twenty-hours. Slowly and painfully… I'll go hold them off so you can get away. Go to the cabin in the woods three towns over. Stay there for as long as you need. Then go back home, pack your stuff and go to the Hale's house. Derek will be there… I think he's your mate. Go to him, tell him what happened. He'll take you in."

She pulled me into her arms. "I love you," she whispered after kissing my cheek.

"I love you too, mum."

With that she took off into the forest.

The last thing I heard before getting back into her car was a loud, painful, revenge-filled howl.

_*End Flashback*_

"She left me and went to find the hunters. She held them off long enough for me to get away. I went to the cabin. There was food and water – everything I would need – there. But I didn't eat. I barely drank anything. I couldn't sleep… Because I realized my parents were gone. I cried. And sobbed… And I wolfed out every night.

The hunters found me three days later and they were met with a sight they'd never thought they'd see."

_*Flashback*_

_**Veronica's P.O.V**_

I couldn't breathe… My breath was taken from me.

All I could do now was cry. Until I ran out of tears.

All I could think of… Was death.

The death of my father. The death of my mother. The death of everyone that I've ever loved.

"_They could have killed Cameron too," _I thought to myself. _"Tried to get answers about where I had disappeared too… I should have brought him with me."_

I heard the front door open and close shit after a minute or two. The sound of three footsteps filled my ears. They were slow, careful movements that weren't meant to be heard by me.

I sniffed the air. _"Ughh hunters always smell like wolfs bane." _I coughed.

They were coming closer to me. They were in my room. They were in my room. They were in front of me.

With my head on my knees and my knees up against my chest. My back tucked into the corner.

"Please," I started to sob again. "Make it quick. Please just make it quick." I chanted it out over and over again. I was sobbing while rocking back and forth waiting for the end to come. I waited and waited…

When I felt a firm hand on my shoulder I was sure I was already in heaven.

"Shh, it's okay," Came a strong comforting voice.

"_I know that voice," _I thought. Through my haze I couldn't quite pinpoint it. I continued to cry.

"It's alright. I promise we won't hurt you. It'll be alright," the male voice soothed.

I sniffed the air. _"Definitely a hunter." _Then I picked up on something faint but familiar… The smell of my former best friend's perfume.

I looked up. Tears stroked my cheeks and my knuckles were white. But I didn't care. All I could feel was revenge and betrayal.

I could tell they were scared. My vision was flashing from normal to red and I knew my eyes must have been flashing from hazel to bright green.

I jumped up and stepped out of the corner. My nails grew into claws at my sides and my canines forced my mouth open with a snarl.

One of the hunters lifted his wolfs bane gun up at me. I growled and converted my attention to him.

He was young just over the age of 20. He had a light build with a wave of curly, black hair at the top of his head. His piercing blue eyes bore into mine as he held the gun with shaking hands. The look on his face showed a fearful, fighting gaze.

"_He's scared of me?" _I thought.

"Put your gun down!" The familiar voice yelled. Jasper Wayland. Cassidy's father. The head hunter.

I turned to see him looking at the hunter facing me.

His body was slightly worn from age but was still built enough to keep him hunting. His dusty blonde hair was almost an exact match to the hair the bore his daughter's head. His deep brown eyes were narrowed and set on the hunter opposing me.

My vision went back to normal as did the rest of my body when the young hunter put his gun down.

Jasper looked over at me his gaze full of guilt and pity. He whispered.

"I'm so sorry, Veronica."

_*End Flashback*_

"They found me in a corner crying. They told me that I was free to go... He told me he was sorry for what he did."

Veronica's words left the boys stunned.

She continued her story after she got no response from Stiles or Derek.

"I went home and packed up everything that I needed and would fit in my car. I told Cameron that I'd call him when I got to where I was going, so that he could bring the rest… Ohh, I almost forgot."

She pulled a thin, folded piece of photo paper out of her backpack on the floor.

"While sorting through my mum's stuff I found this."

The photo showed a younger Derek. Around the age of 16 and his smile beaming. On his lap sat a 10 year old Veronica. She looked up at Derek's smiling face mirroring the same bright expression.

"_They look really happy," _Stiles thought to himself.

"You were like the older brother I never had… But now you're my, sorry I mean our," she corrected gesturing to Stiles making the boy smile," mate."

Derek got up and took the photo out of Ver's hands and put it on his desk. Smiling when he thought of how right the photo looked sitting there. He vowed to get a frame for it later. He then went to sit down with his mates.

"So," Derek said breaking the silence. "What happens now?"

* * *

><p><strong>Wow over 3,000 words! Longest chapter ever!<strong>

**Hope you guys liked the chapter and you like all the character's I introduced.**

**I also decided that giving sneak peeks to the chapters would be a regular thing for me to do. Some might be bigger than others. Unfortunately this one is going to be one of those short ones…**

**So here you go. A sneak peek at chapter 4…**

_He backed up and ran down the steps into the rain but before he left he turned around and said…_

**Heehehe left you hanging :L**

**I hope you liked the sneak peek and I can't wait for your reviews**

**Love Neneh xx**


	4. Plans

**Hey guys sorry about that i out up the wrong file yesterday and i didn't notice til this morning. So I'm back with chapter 4 of the story so I hope you enjoy.**

**Btw sorry for the weird spacing half was typed on the computer and th other half I typed up on my iPhone**

**WARNING MUST READ**

**Later on in this chapter someone who is not exactly mean't to be in this TV Show will briefly appear, so please just live with me and if you don't understand don't worry it's only brief. I am in NO WAY crossing this over with Glee, it is just a small part in the story that is slightly crossed over with my shared fic – **_Super Gleeks_** – but you WILL NOT see this character again after this chapter. Just putting it out there. Btw this also kind of a spoiler for anyone who also reads Super Gleeks . **_Roxie I Do Byte_**, I'm looking at you :D**

**Thank You soooooooooo much to my beta Nivaaz and thank you to all my followers and reviewers :D**

**Now on with the story...**

"She's going to move in."

"What?" the two wolves replied to their human mate.

"Well she has n-nowhere else to g-go," Stiles stuttered. "And she is our m-mate. We have to take c-c-care of her."

Veronica and Derek smiled at Stiles and looked at each other before Derek answered.

"Of course... But this house isn't safe. I'm going to rent an apartment here in Beacon Hills where we can stay while the house get renovated. I'll call someone later so they can get started."

"Seriously?" The two younger mates asked in time with each other.

"Yes," Derek replied. "It's time I moved on and got a start on my new life. With my new family."

Stiles smiled so bright that he could of blinded any person unfortunate enough to see. Veronica was also smiling but her eyes were over flowing with tears.

"I want to stay with you," Stiles said. "Please Derek. I'll, I'll convince my dad that I'm helping a friend, move into their new house and that they need my help day and night. He shouldn't mind. Please Derek?"

Derek's eye brows frowned together but he quickly caught the look on both Veronica's and Stiles' faces.

They wanted it. They wanted to be together. The three of them. He could tell by all the happy and excited emotions pouring off of them.

He couldn't say no.

"Sure."

"Yaay!" Stiles and Veronica cheered.

"_Teenagers,"_ Derek thought to himself while rolling his eyes.

"Okay, well I have to call Cameron. You know once we find out where we're staying. He'll bring the rest of my stuff..." Veronica rambled on and on.

"_Wow! My mates are so alike." _Derek thought – once again – to himself.

"Ver," Stiles said stopping Veronica in her tracks.

"Yeah?" she replied.

"Shut up," Derek answered for him.

"Okay," Veronica replied in a whisper.

Stiles then leaned over the female werewolf, grabbed hold of Derek's collar and pulled him in for a well deserved kiss. Their heads were situated right in front of Veronica. She decided that while they made-out she would go crazy on their necks.

The boys tongues danced while Ver nipped and sucked the skin on both of their necks. Giving Stiles marks that would surely stay for a while but what Derek's body healed almost instantly.

"_Forget Derek," _Her inner-wolf howled. _"We need to mark our human mate!"_

Listening to her wolf she continued to mark Stiles' neck with bites and hickeys while pressing on both her boy's half-hard erects with her hands.

Both boys moaned at the contact and kept kissing each other furiously.

"Wait! Wait!" Stiles yelled pulling back slightly.

"What's wrong Stiles?" Veronica purred while still working on marking his neck.

"I-I," he stuttered. "I d-d-don't even k-know your l-last name."

"It's Lightwood," she whispered seductively.

"Oh Ver," Stiles moaned as she continued to press on his growing hard-on. "I don't know anything about you."

"So?" Ver repiled biting his neck harder. "You want this don't you?"

"Yes!" Stiles panted.

"Then let me take care of you... And don't worry about Derek." She gestured to the wolf behind her. "He's gonna help too."

"We're gonna make you feel so good, Stiles." Derek whispered leaning over to work on the opposite side of his neck.

_*Knock!* *Knock!*_

"Shit!" Derek cursed pulling away and running out of the bedroom.

"Urggh," Veronica growled chasing after him.

Stiles then got off the bed and followed his mated to the front door.

When he got there a furious Derek was facing a scared and shocked looking Scott. Next to him stood Veronica with a confused look on her face.

"Get lost!" Derek shouted.

"Wait!" Veronica warned. "Who is this?" She said gesturing to Scott standing on the front porch.

"That's Scott," Stiles said from behind her, lightly shoving past Derek to stand in front of Scott.

"Dude, why are you here?"

"I went past your place and you weren't there so I came here looking for you an- OH MY GOD! What is that smell!" He yelled the last part covering his nose. "And what are those," he yelled pointing to the hickeys developing on Stiles' neck.

"Oh," Veronica replied after sniffing the air. "Those are hickeys or love bites or whatever and that's arousal, if you didn't know."

"Yeah I know," Scott replied still covering his nose. "But why can I smell it coming off all of you!"

"Because they are mates and I am their mate and you" - she yelled - "interrupted us. I don't know who exactly you are but if you don't mind I'd like to get back to what we were doing."

Scott opened and closed his mouth to speak but decided not to.

"What were you gonna say?" Stiles asked.

Scott took a deep breath before he replied.

"She," - he gestured to Veronica - "could give Lydia a run for her money."

"Who's Lydia?" Veronica replied with her sweet and innocent voice back in place.

"Irrelevant," Derek snapped. "Scott I think you should go before I lose it."

"I-uh-um."

"Go!" Stiles shouted at him.

He backed up and ran down the steps into the rain but before he left he turned around and said,  
>"And by the way. You two," - he pointed at Derek and Stiles - "might want to cover those." His finger went lower and both boys looked down before covering there half hard dicks with their hands.<br>"Go!" Veronica shouted at him.  
>He took off running at an inhuman speed through the forest until he was out of sight.<br>"Well," Stiles said while turning around. "That was... Interesting."  
>"Yeah." Veronica replied, "Come on hot stuff." She took a swat at both of their butts before running up the stairs to Derek's room.<br>"Come on," Derek said snatching a quick peck to Stiles' cheek before bolting up the stairs after Veronica.  
>Stiles huffed before whispering,<br>"Damn werewolves. Don't they realize I'm only human?"  
>He then ran up the stairs after them.<br>When he walked into the room he was met with a sight he never thought he's see.  
>Derek was being straddled on the bed by Veronica... Laughing.<br>Full smile. Bright eyed. Out of control laughter.  
>"What's so funny?" Stiles asked feeling left out of the joke.<br>"She," Derek stuttered through laughter. "She j-jumped on me the second I w-walked in the the door."  
>"It was the art of surprise," Veronica replied.<br>"Come here Stiles," Derek said patting the spot next to him on the bed.  
>Stiles slowly made his way over to the bed before sliding into the spot next to Derek. He laid next to the werewolf snuggling into him.<br>Derek nuzzled Stiles neck while Veronica nuzzled his.  
>"I love you," Derek whispered.<br>"Random much," Stiles exclaimed. "But yeah. I love you too."  
>When Veronica heard the exchange of love between she mates she whimpered.<br>"I love you Ver," Derek said.  
>"I love you too," Stiles said.<br>"I love you both," Veronica replied before pecking both of her boys' lips.  
>"Now we have to get to work on this place. Stiles call your dad and tell him you're staying at a friend's place or something. Your also gonna need to get some clothes and stuff from home. Derek, you've gotta call the real estate agency to find a place for us to stay while the house gets renovated. Also you have to call up some building company to get started on the house. Okay?"<br>Both boys just nodded_. "She definitely an Alpha female."_ They both thought.  
>"Great! Let's get to work."<p>

"Did you call the building company?"  
>"Yes," Derek replied to his bossy mate.<br>"Stiles, did you call your dad?"  
>"Yea and he said that it was fine. He sounded kind of glad that I had a friend to hang out with other than Scott. Now I just have to go home and pack up some stuff," Stiles replied.<br>"Good work!" Veronica cheered. "Wait! Derek did you find us somewhere to stay?"  
>"Yes," Derek replied in a whiney voice. "I did."<br>"Fantastic!"  
>"Now what?" Stiles asked.<br>"Umm..." Veronica replied unsure of what to do now that everything had been sorted.  
>"Have you called Cameron yet?" Derek yelled from the to-be-kitchen.<br>Veronica and Stiles were both seated on the floor of the to-living-room leaned up against the sturdiest wall they could find.  
>"No!" Veronica replied cuddling closer to Stiles' side. She was tired and couldn't wait to get some well deserved rest lying with her mates.<br>"Could you?" Stiles said voice all soft and sweet. Irresistible to his female wolf.  
>"Yes," Veronica replied while pulling her phone out of her backpack which was rested on her other side. Where Derek should have been seated.<br>She found the number she was looking for and pressed sned. Ver put her iPhone to her ear.  
>The phone started to ring...<br>_*Ring* *Ring*_  
>She grew a little anxious.<br>_*Ring* *Ring*_  
>She started to get scared.<br>_*Ring* *Ring*_  
>She grew panicky.<br>_*Ring* *Ring*_  
><em>"Oh shit, he-"<em>  
>"Hello."<br>Veronica instantly calmed. The voice on the other end of the phone was familiar. A voice that always made her happy. Her best friend. Cameron.  
>"Hey."<br>"Oh my god! Veronica! Why didn't you call sooner? I was worried."  
>"Sorry, things got a little... Out of hand here."<br>"I guess that can happen sometimes," he replied in a cheeky voice.  
>"I'm going to ignore that. Umm, could you bring m-."<br>"Your stuff?" He cut her off.  
>"Yeah?"<br>"Sure I'll be t- wait where?"  
>"Follow myscent."<br>"Fine!" Cameron replied in a whiney voice.  
>"Okay thanks Cam. Love you."<br>"Love you too. Bye Ver."  
>"Bye."<br>They hung up the phone. Veronica went back to cuddling into Stiles' lap like a little kitten. Stiles soon found that she had fallen asleep in his lap.  
>He sighed lightly. Leaning his head back against the wall.<br>"Are you gonna go get your stuff?" Derek asked. He was in the same position as Stiles but was right next to the younger male. Their shoulders and thighs lightly touching.  
>"Yeah," Stiles sighed again.<br>"Do you want me to go?" Derek asked hoping to let his mate get some sleep.  
>"Nah its okay. I'll go," Stiles replied. "Could you?" he gestured to the sleeping beauty on his lap.<br>"Yeah," Derek got up and lifted the girl into his arms bridal style. He sighed.  
><em>"Just like old times."<em> Derek thought to himself.  
>"I'll go put her to bed," Derek said to Stiles while slowly making his way to the stairs.<br>"Okay, I'll be back in about an hour."  
>"Alright," Derek replied. "I love you."<br>"I love you too, Der," Stiles said while heading out the front door.

* * *

><p>Stiles was parking his Jeep into the driveway of his house when he realized that the house lights were on and his dad's cruiser wasn't in the driveway.<br>He rushed out of the car and quickly ran up the drive to the front porch. He unlocked the door and ran inside to be greeted with the smell of fried food.  
>"No," he whispered under his breath.<br>He quickly ran into the kitchen.  
>"Rachel! Stop eating my curly fries!"<br>The sight before him was one of unimaginable horror. His younger - by a few months - cousin Rachel was eating HIS curly fries freshly cooked.  
>She looked up at him and smiled.<br>"Wait! Rachel? What are you doing here? Aren't you meant to be in Lima Heights?"  
>Rachel looked down at the curly fries. Holding back tears she shrugged and replied.<br>"Yeah, well no. Kind of."  
>"Well, would you like to tell me why you're here?"<br>"No," Rachel quickly replied.  
>"Okay," Stiles said clearly awkward about the whole situation.<br>"Well, let's just put it this way. I hurt the people that I love. I couldn't live with their disappointment."  
>"Love like family love... Or love love?"<br>"Just think of the love you have for your boyfriend and your new girlfriend."  
>"Wait! How do you know about that?" Stiles yelled scared for his mates' safety of exposure.<br>"Don't worry I have my ways... Oh and the werewolf secret is fine too."  
>Stiles was left speechless. He opened his mouth to speak but Rachel quickly cut him off.<br>"I won't expose your secret... If you let me stay here?"  
>"Deal. I'm not gonna be here for a few weeks anyway so you can have my room."<br>"Awesome," Rachel replied. "You go stay with your boyfriend and I'll stay in your room."  
>"I... Ah... Umm-Uh..." Stiles started but never finished his sentence.<br>"Great, now if you'll excuse me," Rachel picked up a few curly fries and put them in her mouth.  
>Stiles quickly stole the bowl from Rachel's grasp and headed up the stairs.<br>He turned around to see her bewildered expression. He smiled at her and said,  
>"No one touches my curly fries."<br>And with that he headed up the stairs to pack his bags.

* * *

><p>The front door of the Hale house slammed behind Stiles. He quickly dropped his bags to the floor and started running up the stairs.<br>He made it to the top of the stairs to be met with a fuming Derek. Before Stiles could ask what was wrong he was shoved against the wall.  
>"Stiles, why do you smell like some girl and curly fries?" Derek all but screamed out. He had tears welling in his eyes.<br>"What?" Stiles replied.  
>"Why do you smell like a girl?"<br>Stiles stiffed a laugh.  
>"It's not funny Stiles! This is serious!"<br>Stiles face went blank for a second then he quickly recovered.  
>"Ver?"<br>"No. Stiles don't give me that shit! It's not Veronica that I can smell on you." He pushed him a little bit harder against the wall. "Who the fuck is she?"  
>Stiles winced at the pain and thought for a split second remembering the only other female he had encountered in the last hour or so.<br>"My cousin. Rachel. She needed a place to stay, so she's staying in my room while I'm with you."  
>Derek looked into his mate's eyes and listened to his heartbeat trying to detect any hint of whether he was lying or not.<br>"What are you doing?" asked a drowsy voice to their right.  
>Both boys turned towards the sound.<br>Veronica stood there rubbing sleep out of her eyes. She still wore he white t-shirt but wore no pants. The boys could see some of her black bonds undies when she lifted up her arms in a stretch and got a tad aroused.  
>"Umm. Stiles, he... He was with a girl."<br>"Okay." Veronica stepped closer to the boys and took a quick whiff of Stiles. "Uggh you idiot," she said rolling her eyes as he did so. "They're blood related."  
>"So, she is his cousin?" Derek asked checking if he heard right.<br>"Yes," Veronica replied in a matter-of-fact like tone.  
>"Shit," Derek muttered under his breath releasing Stiles. He took Stiles face in his hands and kissed him all over.<br>"Stiles, I'm so sorry," Derek whispered before continued to shower his mate in kisses.  
>"It's okay," Stiles replied.<br>"No it's not. I'm sorry." Derek quickly took his mate's lips in his. Kissing him soft and sweet but still managing to get his tongue in.  
>When the two finally pulled apart they looked over to their other mate standing a few feet away.<br>"Come on you two, let's foot bed," she whispered before yawning. "Cause I'm really tired."  
>"Okay beautiful," Stiles replied before they all headed towards the bedroom.<p>

**I'm so sorry for not updating soon but I've been very busy. And also very sorry for the super weird spacing that went on hlf way through the story :L I'm not sure when I'm gonna update next so just look out :D**

**Here's a very very short spoiler for the next chapter because it's not finished yet :L**

_Veronica was woken with a strange sound._

**Yeah super super sorry it's so short but I don't wanna give away anything from the next chapter.**

**So I hope you liked this chapter and please review they make me very happy and might make me update sooner**


End file.
